


Leave

by Joltaire



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Breakup, Enjolras - Freeform, Grantaire - Freeform, M/M, leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joltaire/pseuds/Joltaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E/R post breakup fic with dialogue based on Leave from Once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not posting much.
> 
> Serious writer's block.
> 
> Excuse any mistakes.
> 
> It's three a.m.

“I can’t wait forever, R,” Enjolras said as he stood up. 

It had been two years, three months and fourteen days since they broke up. And now Enjolras asked for forgiveness. Why should he get it? He fucking left him. 

“I know you won’t disappoint me. I can do that myself. R...” Grantaire was in a sort of daze. 

“I’m glad you’ve come, but if you don’t mind, leave.”

“R...”

“Go free yourself, too. Of me!” His voice was rising, yet Enjolras stayed calm.

“Grantaire...”

“I don’t fucking understand! You’ve already gone once!”

“I hope you feel better, now that it’s out,” Enjolras replied curtly, putting on his jacket. “What took you so long, R? It shouldn’t have taken long, considering the truth has this habit of falling out of your mouth.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Both men were staring daggers at the other.

“Well, now that it’s out, if you don’t mind, leave.” Enjolras tried to take Grantaire’s hand. “Go please yourself. And let go of my fucking hand,” he nearly yelled as he yanked out of Enjolras’ grasp. “You said what you came to.”

“R...”

“Leave!”

“No!”

“Enjolras, just fucking leave!”

And that was the moment Enjolras decided to attack Grantaire’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I do a part two?


End file.
